ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mintaka Lestrange/Tropes
A-G Action Girl: Mina is one of the main characters, and this isn't Naruto ''or ''BLEACH. *'Action Girlfriend: '''Mina is this to Marin. '''Almighty Janitor: '''Inverted. While Mina may have the position of "Grandmaster", she still lacks the power that one would expect to come with the position. '''Animal Nemesis:' Mr. Grimplekins serves as this for Mina. For all of one chapter. Archer Archetype: Oh actively ''defied on Mina's part. '''Badass: '''In this universe, this is mandatory to survive. *'Badass Abnormal': Mina's a Quincy. *'Badass Adorable:' Take a look at her. *'Badass Boast':"Hello, Ayako. My name is Mintaka Lestrange, girlfriend of Marin Sawashiro, the one you just kidnapped. I'm here to settle a little bit of business with you." *'Badass Gay:And she will let you know. See '''Badass Boast above. Borrowed Catchphrase / Shout Out: 'A Shout Out to ''River Monsters, when Mintaka is fishing (in a prohibited fishing spot no less), she hooks something on her line and shouts "Fish on!", which is what Jeremy Wade, from River Monsters says whenever he hooks something. 'Bow and Sword in Accord: '''Mina can create a ''rapier from spiritual energy particles, as well as her crossbow. She's not screwing around. '''Chick Magnet: Mintaka has attracted Marin, who she is currently with, Melissa, who expressed an interest in her, and Karen, who seems to like her as well. A female Chick Magnet. Creepy Cool Crosses: Quincies use a small cross hung around the wrist as a focus to help generate a bow, and the symbol is all over objects associated with them. Dysfunctional Family: '''Her mother's dead, and her relationship with her father is strained, to the point that she ran away to live on her own, and even when she was living with him, actively defied his wishes. '''Energy Bow: It can be assumed that she had one before she manifested her crossbow. Generation Xerox: '''Looks quite a bit like her mother, but Ragna says Mina is very identical in personality to her great(insert quite a few more greats here)grandmother. H-P '''Half-Human Hybrid: '''Though far less demon blood than Marin, as Mina's demon blood goes back several centuries and she's far more human than demon, she has the capacity to draw out her full power and become a demon. '''The Hero: Mintaka is not the definitive main character of Claw and Fang Tales, Darkrai himself thinks that position is better for Kisara, who the drama seems to center around. However, Mintaka does fulfill the role of The Hero. Capable of wielding a sword-like weapon? Holy-based powers? Is a main character? The Chick is in love with her? Check, check, check, and oh check. She's even descended from a powerful ancient ancestor. Lipstick Lesbian: Mina and Marin are a Lipstick Lesbian couple. Meaningful Name: ' Lestrange is likely a play on ''l'étrange, which is French meaning "the strange one". This is fitting enough, as Mintaka is very strange for a human, possessing supernatural powers and dating a half-demon. *It is apparently also old latin for "outside the norm". For the reasons given above, this still is fitting. Her sexual orientation is also considered to be outside the norm by general society. '''Missing Mom: Try dead. Mundane Utility: Mina can use her Quincy ability to craft items as well as weapons...and the first instance of this was an umbrella for Marin. She later (in the same story) manifests a fishing rod. Because, why not? New Technology Is Evil: Mina seems to believe this, telling Sam she isn't fond of newer technology, which is why she only sends physical mail, and still has a flipphone, not an iPhone. 'Parental Abandonment: '''Mina's mother has no choice in the matter, being, well, dead, and it's not so much Parental as Child Abandonment, Mina left her father, not vice versa, but Saiph seems to be allowing her to do as she pleases, rather than actively drag her back. Q-V '''Strong Family Resemblance: '''Looks exactly like her mother, who, in turn, shares her looks with their shared demonic ancestor Ragna. '''Violently Protective Girlfriend: '''Mina will ''not hestitate to kill someone who even looks at Marin the wrong way, wanting nothing more than to keep her safe. Even your cat is not safe should you cross her in this way. X-Z '''Warrior Monk: '''Quincy count as this by nature, but it's not like you'll see Mintaka performing any holy duties. Category:Tropes Category:Claw and Fang Tales